Ghostflame
APPEARANCE you are walking through a certain forest in the NightWing kingdom, you have been told to never go there for a witch resides in that forest and she will ensare you in her traps! but you being a adventurous young dragonet decide I"M GONNA GO THERE ANYWAY! as you wander through the trees you notice animals looking at you strange, they seem to be following you and tracking your progress. suddenly you are attacked by a strange beast as it has surprised you you are unable to fight it off, but as you lose conciseness you see a strange dragon appear and ward of the beast. She is a Nightwing with glittering black main scales that almost seem to shift colors between green and purple, she is old looking, with sagging wrinkled scales and a hunched back but she moves with the grace and speed of a warrior. her horns are a grey flecked with green and purple and her wings... oh her wings they are rather large with a scattering of scales that looks like emeralds and shappires in the night sky. they shimmer as she turns toward you and bends down to check your wounds... you wake up in a strange hut with a young dragonet staring down at you with a strange expression on her face. she seems very mature and serene for a two year old she also looks similar to the old crone who saved you from the beast but the Dragonet instead of being flexed with purple and green she is flecked with blue and pink. when she noticed that you had waken up she asked if you are feeling better but when you ask were the old crone was she got strangely vague and avoided answering the question. she put a salve on your wounds and told you to wait by the trees until noon and then her 'older sister' would be there to guid you out of the forest, you do as your told and wait till noon. as the son is just at it's peak the 'sister' finds you waiting she is also similar in appearance with her 'younger sister' and the old crone but with silver and blue for her accent colors. she beckons for you to follow her, and she leads the way lighting up the path with the two torches she carries with her. as you pass the animals seem rather reverent like the have been visited by a goddess and gather around the tail you are following. and when you finally reach the end of the forest it is night again and the mysterious dragon bids you to leave this forest and never return for your fate could be much worse this time. you nod eagerly and prepare to run home to your family and tell of the amazing adventure but out of the corner of your eyes you see the Dragon begins to shift into the old crone who had saved you last night... (I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW PLEASE REMIND ME TO EDIT THIS LATER!) PERSONALITY while many think Ghostflame is a monster to be feared, a creature from legend that will murder you without a second thought, she is almost the opposite of that text here text here text here ---- Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon) Category:Occupation (Other)